<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secondary Transmission of Disinformation by superpixie42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255148">Secondary Transmission of Disinformation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42'>superpixie42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, kagome's modern friends were always kind of jerks, souta tells it like it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandpa Higurashi does all he can to help his granddaughter in her holy quest in the feudal era. His primary task: calling her off of school with a laundry list of medical excuses chosen to both keep her out of the classroom but also out of trouble. But when psoriasis accidently becomes... something else... things go sideways for our absent miko and super-hearing hanyou. A canon divergent PWP birthday fic for Lavendertwilight89.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secondary Transmission of Disinformation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/gifts">Lavendertwilight89</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAVENDER!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grandpa Higurashi was immensely proud of his granddaughter. He may be unable to pass through the Bone Eaters Well, but he was hardly ignorant of the dangers and struggles his precious Kagome faced every day as she battled in the past to secure their future. He would do anything he could to help-- including careful consideration and application of his own medical history to guarantee Kagome could continue missing school without too much damage to her reputation. Despite what Kagome might think, gout and arthritis were perfectly honorable disorders. But, if she wanted him to be more inventive with his excuses he could of course make the effort. </p><p>Spending a Sunday afternoon with a medical reference book, he was confident in his next plan of attack. Psoriasis, a skin irritation, often comes in waves. Breakouts are most common on the neck and scalp but can be found in places easily hidden by her uniform. It could also be painful and require at-home treatment, making it easy for Kagome to miss long or short chunks of time as a “flare up” struck her. Perfect. First thing Monday morning he phoned the school secretary, informing her that one Higurashi Kagome would be out until Wednesday.</p><p>“Kagome has been missing quite a lot of school this month, does she have a medical excuse?”</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately her syphilis has flared up and she’s quite uncomfortable. We’d like to keep her home until her skin clears again and she won’t be so embarrassed, you know how teenage girls are.”</p><p>There was a noticeable pause, and Grandpa thought the line had failed. “Excuse me? Did you hear me? I said Higurashi Kagome has syphilis and won’t be in--”</p><p>“Wednesday, yes. I can certainly understand why you would want to keep her home. Something like that must be horrible for your family. Have a good day, sir.” She hung-up before Grandpa could say anything in return. </p><p>Pleased with himself, apparently skin rashes were the perfect choice, he went to the kitchen to enjoy a well earned breakfast. </p><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>Kagome was exhausted. After nearly nearly ending Naraku once and for all, they’d failed. The dark hanyou continued holding on to several sacred jewel shards and their holy battle would continue on...after she tried her hardest not to fail this math test. </p><p>Inuyasha had been uncharacteristically calm about letting her go home, but maybe she shouldn’t have been too surprised. The last few months he’d become much more agreeable to her wanting to go to a hot spring, or camp early, or head home for a night or two -- anything that meant possible alone time. She shouldn’t be surprised though. After a lifetime of being touch starved, having a chance to be physically intimate, to have someone want to worship the body you’d spent years being told was ugly and horrible and unworthy, it would be something she wouldn’t want to miss out on anymore either. Even though he hadn’t actually said he loved her yet, the way he was so gentle with her, the way he cherished her when they were together, she knew. Inuyasha wasn’t good with words. He was a man of action. He’d say it with his mouth when he was ready, she wouldn’t push. In the meantime she was enjoying all the things with his mouth he was doing already. </p><p>Their first time had been… heavenly. Inuyasha had been nervous, prompting Kagome to take the reins. She’d been instigator and leader every time they’d coupled, showing Inuyasha all the best ways to touch her and experimenting with the best ways to touch him. But Inuyasha was a fast learner and each time they came together was better than the last… baring one unpleasant experiment against a tree. But, live and learn. </p><p>Another uncharacteristic change that came along with their relationship progression was Inuyasha’s insistence at staying in her world when she went to school. She wasn’t sure if it was actually a new thing, or if he just finally felt comfortable enough with her to be honest about enjoying spending time with her and her family, but either way she was more than happy to come home to Inuyasha and Souta playing video games, or to him using his claws to peel potatoes for Momma, or lifting boxes for Grandpa out on the grounds. More than once she’d lost herself in fantasies that maybe Inuyasha would want to stay here in the future once everything with Naraku was finished, once all their… hang-ups … were dealt with. But, first things first, and that meant heading to school.</p><p>She wasn’t surprised when she didn’t see Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka before her first class; she had barely made it to her seat before the bell. But when she didn’t see them in the hall, or at lunch, or at the end of the day she started to worry. Had something happened? Rushing out the front door she was pleased - for once - to see Hojo still on campus, just now unlocking his bike.</p><p>“Hojo! Wait up!” she called as she made her way down the stairs and over towards her friend. She didn’t miss the way the other two students at the rack reacted to her, immediately turning away and whispering to each other before quickly leaving. Well, that was odd. Odder still was the fact that Hojo not only didn’t wait up, he hurried up! By the time Kagome made it across the lawn Hojo had unlocked his bike and started heading down the street, only stopping once to turn and look directly at her before pedaling anyway. </p><p>Yeah, something had definitely happened. </p><p>The oddities kept piling up. When Kagome finally made it home after failing to find any of her friends on campus, they were all waiting for her at the top of the shrine stairs. She rushed up in record time, terrified she missed a horrible event- did someone die? Was someone sick? She didn’t even have a chance to speak before she was bombarded with questions, all asked in a hushed conspiratorial tone.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us you needed help, Kagome?”<br/>
“Do you know who gave it to you?”<br/>
“Was it the guy you wanted you to have his children? You need to use better protection Kagome!”<br/>
“Did you have to go to the hospital? It can be serious if it isn’t treated right away you know!”<br/>
“Was it the guy in the gang? He didn’t give you anything else, did he?”<br/>
“I can’t believe your grandfather found out- was that just mortifying?”<br/>
“You didn’t give it to someone, too, did you?”</p><p>Kagome had no idea what was going on, and finally nearly shouted, “What are you talking about!?”</p><p>The three girls all looked at eachother wearily. Finally Yuri said, “You don’t know?”</p><p>“Don’t know what!” Kagome screeched in frustration.</p><p>“Well,” said Yuri, “Ichiro’s aunt is the school secretary and he heard from her that your grandfather finally told the school the real reason you’ve been missing so much is because of all of your STDs. And he told Mei, and she told Sakura.. And… well… basically the whole school knows now.  Which, I mean it was shocking to find out through the grapevine but I guess it makes sense, there’s no way you can have so many old people diseases and still be in school. But we totally understand why you lied.”</p><p>“My… my...”</p><p>Eri jumped in before Kagome could formulate a full thought. “We don’t think any less of you Kagome. I mean, we’ve known for a year now about all the different boys you’ve been having sex with. We just, I dunno, assumed you were being careful.”</p><p>Ayame quickly added, “Well, we did warn you about a few of them.”</p><p>“But,” continued Eri, “we don’t think it’s fair for everyone to shun you because of it. We just came here to say we’re sorry we ignored you today. We’re your friends, and so just know, we’ve got your back.” As if to prove her point, Eri gently patted Kagome’s shoulder. </p><p>Nodding at the other two, they all three turned to head home, leaving a completely stupefied Kagome gaping like a fish after them. Finally shaking herself back into reality, Kagome moved across the lawn trying to decide if she was going to laugh or cry. By the time she reached the door she’d more or less decided on crying. Her mood was not improved when she walked into the living room and was welcomed not by a heartwarming domestic moment, but by a very unhappy hanyou.</p><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>Inuyasha was getting restless. Kagome was always home on time, but she was a solid 10 minutes late according to the clock Momma had taught him to read. It was just him and Souta “killing time” as they said in this era. The runt had gotten out of running errands by asking Momma if Inuyasha could “babysit” while she took Grandpa to the doctor and then to get dinner groceries. Personally, Inuyasha didn’t think Souta needed watching, considering he had been on his own for years already when he was the kid’s age, but he wasn’t about to deflect the responsibility and trust Momma placed with him when she agreed. Now, though, he was almost regretting it since it meant he couldn’t leave the house to go track Kagome down. Finally, he caught her scent through Souta’s open window. Tossing the playstation controller - he was losing anyway - Inuyasha quickly crossed the room and rolled out the window, landing gracefully on the grass two stories down. </p><p>He sniffed again and was confused by what he smelled: Kagome was home, along with her three loud friends. But, if they were here, why couldn’t he hear them? He walked around the side of the house, finally seeing the tight circle of girls in the distance, obviously having a heated, whispered conversation. He bound up onto the roof to get him as close as possible without being seen. At first Inuyasha didn’t understand much of what they were saying but eventually he was able to piece together enough to understand exactly why they were whispering.</p><p>Kagome had a disease.<br/>
Kagome had a disease from having sex with a bunch of different guys.<br/>
Guys she told her friends about, but not him.</p><p>As he made his way back inside, he kept running what he heard over and over in his head. How could Kagome have so many different lovers and he didn’t know about it? She would smell like them! That was his favorite part of sex, smelling her afterwards, and it lingered until she went to go have a bath.</p><p>A bath.</p><p>She bathed all the time, sometimes as soon as she walked in the door from school. And if she used too many different soaps and smelling things, he could hardly smell himself on her, let alone someone she was only with once. No wonder she was so confident when they first started being together! He was so focused on worrying over his claws and his fangs that he never really took the time to stop and think what else her confidence might mean. He’d been so stupid. Nobody would want to give their virginity to a hanyou. Nobody should be expected to be faithful to a halfbreed. He couldn’t decide if he was enraged or embarrassed… until Kagome walked into the house, right passed him and headed for the stairs.</p><p>“Where are you going?” he said from his perch on the couch, arms crossed defensively across his chest.</p><p>“It’s been a bad day, I need a hot bath and then we can hangout or whatever, okay?”</p><p>His heart quickly settled on ‘enraged’. “Gotta wash off the stink of your latest fuck?” </p><p>Kagome stopped mid step, her foot dangling in the air above the step. “Excuse me?” Her voice was shrill and sharp- and he could hear the anxiety in her heartbeat.</p><p>“I heard your friends outside, talking about all your lovers. I’m not stupid, I know that’s why you take those hot baths all the time.” </p><p>Kagome spun around so quick she nearly fell over, her face flushed, and her hands balled into fists at her sides. “It seems everyone today thinks they know” she held up her fingers in air quotes as she said it, “something about me. Newsflash Inuyasha my so called friends don’t know anything about my life anymore! I don’t know what you think you heard while eavesdropping but I can tell you you’re wrong.”</p><p>Now Inuyasha was standing too, his voice steadily rising. “I’m wrong? So I just imagined you knowing everything there is to know about sex when you claim you’ve never done it before? Really, Kagome?”</p><p>He wasn’t expecting her to pale a little at that, and his heart sank. He really had hoped he was wrong.</p><p>“Is.. is it not good?” she asked, her voice quickly losing its ire, but his anger was far from sated.</p><p>He threw his arms up, his sleeves flowing dramatically, “It’s fantastic!”</p><p>She stamped her foot, an angry grunt rushing from her lungs, “Then why are you angry!”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking other people!?”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>“Why not!?”</p><p>“Because I love you! You.. you.. jackass!” </p><p>Inuyasha could feel the sizzle of spiritual energy radiating from Kagome as she rushed past him and out the door. It took several moments for him to finally process what she’d said to him. Why was it she only ever said she loved him in an angry shout? He guessed he hadn’t ever really given her a reason to say it to him... only when she was vaguely desperate for him to understand something. He really did have a thick skull. He finally turned to follow her and wasn’t surprised at all to see she’d left not just the house, but the grounds, too. </p><p>“Momma always tells me I’m not allowed to swear, but that sometimes adults do because it’s just the best word for a situation.”</p><p>To his dying day Inuyasha would deny it, but he jumped when he heard Souta’s voice from the doorway. In the heat of their fight he’d entirely forgotten the kid was home. </p><p>“What’s your point, runt?”</p><p>“Inu-onee-chan, I think you fucked up.”</p><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x</p><p>It was nearly sundown by the time Kagome stormed back into the house, her arms laden with shopping bags. She stomped up the stairs and kicked the door shut with her foot, making as much noise as possible since apparently Inuyasha didn’t understand subtlety. Her anger, though, almost immediately dissipated when she saw the entirely despondent Inuyasha sitting in the corner of her bed, ears flat on his skull. She dropped her bags on the quilt and sat cross legged, facing him, on the opposite side of the bed. It was only a few feet, but it felt like a wide casam between them. It was Inuyasha who spoke first.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I trust you, and I know you wouldn’t keep something like that from me.”</p><p>Kagome let out a long slow breath through her nose.</p><p>“I appreciate your apology. With what you overheard, it was a natural conclusion to jump to. But that’s just it...you jumped. We don’t exactly have a good track record of talking these things out. We just… react.” She was pleased to see his ears perk up, some of the stress in his posture relax. “But this is something we need to talk about.” </p><p>Inuyasha nodded, turning his body so he was fully facing her. “I love you too ya know.”</p><p>Kagome thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. In all her fantasies of Inuyasha confessing, they were nothing like this. It was so calm, so casual, so confident… and so perfect. Kagome launched herself across the bed at him, knocking a few of the bags to the floor. She gripped him in a hug that, even with his demon strength, was edging on painful.</p><p>“Say it again, please?”</p><p>“I love you, Kagome.” </p><p>They spent several quiet moments locked in that embrace, letting their anger eb away through their steady breathing. Finally Kagome stirred, shifting herself to sit next to him, her foot pulling on another plastic bag.</p><p>“What is all this shit anyway?” Inuyasha asked, pulling one of the bags into his lap and taking a small paperback book out. It was a horrible bright pink with an illustration of a  bare chested man and a hardly dressed woman on the cover. He flipped through the pages, his growing blush answering the question Kagome never wanted to ask: apparently Inuyasha could read. </p><p>“Well, like I said, we never really talk about these things. Like how there is a big difference between what someone our age knows about sex in your era...verus in my era. I was just as nervous as you were that first time, but I guess I had a better idea of what to expect than you did and this stuff is probably why.” </p><p>During her walk to calm down, Kagome had blown nearly a whole year’s allowance on every bit of filth she could get her hands on. Now, she dumped out bag after bag of boylove manga, girly magazines, and porno movies-- both hentai and live action. She even made a point of stopping at every condom dispenser she could find, meaning her bed was now covered in flavored condoms, textured condoms, and one that was supposed to glow in the dark. She also bought the trashiest romance novels she could find, along with a gaming magazine that specialized in 18+ dating simulators. </p><p>Inuyasha looked like he was going to have a nosebleed any second. After several long moments of staring unblinking, his eyes jumping from one brightly colored item to the next, he finally moved and started rummaging through the collection on the bed- opening a magazine just to shut it again, flipping a few pages of the comic before turning to a new one. He even picked up a few of the condoms, rubbing them between his fingers. </p><p>“What are these?” he finally asked.</p><p>“It’s contraceptive- you put it over your, um, yeah, and it catches everything. It stops me from getting pregnant.” Kagome was very proud of herself for only hesitating the once. If she thought she was mature enough to be having sex, she sure as hell should be mature enough to talk about birth control. </p><p>“Which,” she continued, “is another thing we just sort of...jumped over. I keep really good track of my cycle, but we should probably be using these every time, too.” Inuyasha gave her a vacant nod, his attention once again on the pile of porn on the bed. </p><p>“So...all of this. You’ve read all of this?”</p><p>“Not all of it,” answered Kagome, pulling out a boylove comic and passively flipping through the pages, “but enough of them. Gave me some idea of what I wanted to try. Is there…” she peaked at the porno mag in his hand, “maybe something in here that you want to try?” The way he smashed the magazine shut and blushed deeper than the fire rat told her absolutely yes. She put her comic down and picked up the skin mag he’d abandoned and layed it open on her lap, slowly turning the pages so both of them could see. “Remember, Inu, we need to start talking about these things.”</p><p>He looked from her to the pages and back several times, clearly waiting to see if it was a trick. Gingerly, he turned to a page about half way through. It was a two page photo spread and Kagome immediately understood why he chose it. It would be much more comfortable on her plush Western bed than to try and recreate it out in the woods.  </p><p>“I think we can do that,” she said, a playful lilt in her voice. </p><p>In less than ten seconds the porn had been cleared from the bed and dumped unceremoniously to the floor and Kagome found herself on her back in the middle of the bed. Inuyasha wasted no time as he removed her dark blue blazer and long white dress shirt, nearly ripping a few buttons off in his haste. Kagome, already two shirts down this school year, playfully smacked his hands away and undid the remainder for him, quickly discarding her bra as well. One of these days she was just going to let him tear the shirt off of her; maybe as a graduation gift to herself next month. Tit for tat Kagome reached up and began removing the layers of Inuyasha’s robes, pausing to graze her nails over his nipples. Once he was bare chested, she used the rosary to pull him down to her for another frantic kiss, relishing the naked contact between their torsos. Always the gentleman, Inuyasha swiftly removed his pants to avoid too much friction between Kagome’s delicate core and his rough firerat hakama. He remained kneeling between her legs as he slowly unwrapped his fundoshi, having learned Kagome enjoyed the showmanship he added to this final part of undressing. His feudal thong fascinated her- how it covered so little and yet took so long to remove. Still on her back, but propped up on her elbows Kagome couldn’t help but blush at the sight of his erection straining against the fabric. Finally undressed, Inuyasha slowly crawled over her, the tip of his cock dragging up her thigh, leaving a faint sticky trail of precum. </p><p>Kagome nearly growled in frustration. Her skirt and panties were an unwelcome barrier between his body and hers, but caged under him and his onslaught of kisses she could do nothing but buck her hips against him and hope he understood. Her message was clearly received, but he didn’t respond to her call for attention the way she expected. Instead of removing her underwear, he simply moved it aside and swiftly slipped his middle finger deep into her core. She moaned in appreciation, apparently all the encouragement he needed before adding a second and immediately setting up a slow rhythm, being careful to go too deep and risk hurting her with his claws. There was something exciting about feeling himself inside of Kagome, but being unable to see it because of her skirt. Maybe that was another thing they would need to talk about later. But this time, he already had a goal. </p><p>He could feel how warm and slick she was, her body ready to accept him. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers from her and directly into his mouth, taking a moment to savor the flavor only Kagome left on his tongue. While he enjoyed his snack Kagome shimmied her skirt and soaked unders down her legs, kicking them to some long forgotten corner of the room. Inuyasha moved himself into position between her thighs and was momentarily panicked when Kagome sat up and away from him. Instead of asking him to stop, though, she nodded her head towards the porn pile and told him to “pick one.” Leaning down he grabbed the first one within reach which Kagome snatched out of his hand immediately. She looked at the package and smiled, he’d grabbed one of the textured one, and ripped the small packet open. She shifted to sit on her knees facing him and could tell by his ear posture that he was mildly apprehensive. She leaned forward and kissed him, long and slow, her left hand sliding up his thigh to his hips. She slowly scraped her nails across his pelvis before grasping his member and giving it a gentle tug, pumping him in time with her kisses. She kept her eyes open and trained on his ears, continuing her slow ministrations until his ears showed her he was relaxed again. Still holding him in her left, she used her right to roll the condom down his patient erection. </p><p>“How’s that feel?” she asked, her left hand now roaming around his sack. 

With so much blood focused away from his brain it took him a moment to answer, trying to think of something clever, finally settling on, “You tell me.” 

He scooped her up and held her just above his cock, allowing her to position him so that as he lowered her down they could both watch as he disappeared inside her. It was still a mind blowing concept to Inuyasha- that Kagome, his beautiful, pure, magnificent Kagome, would open not just her heart, but her body to him. To share herself with him. To bring him such indescribable pleasure. The parts of Kagome’s brain that were still online were thinking the same thing. Three years ago it would have been inconceivable that Inuyasha would trust anyone, let alone her, with this kind of intimacy. To allow himself to be so open. So vulnerable. But as his cock began to rub up against her g-spot all coherent thought went flooding out of her and were replaced with a single minded need to get off as hard as possible. </p><p>They rocked together a few more times, each getting used to the feel of the other, Kagome grinding down on his hips as he helped hold her steady. </p><p>“Ready?” he asked, his voice heavy with lust.</p><p>“Ready,” came her keening reply.</p><p>“Turn around then-” </p><p>There was a momentary flurry of limbs as they rushed to disconnect and stage themselves. Kagome turned around, braced herself up on her knees, and grabbed the headboard. Inuyasha settled in behind her and slid in, immediately appreciating the fact that, since he didn’t have to hold himself up, his hands were free. One found purchase on her left breast, using it to anchor himself to her, while the other reached around to her sex, two fingers holding her lips open while the middle moved in small circles over her sensitive nub. His thrusts were short and powerful, no longer worried about knocking Kagome to the ground as she was able to push back against him. At first she was meeting his thrusts in euphoric harmony but as her rhythm began to falter he pushed down harder and faster with his fingers, earning him shaking knees. </p><p>“Inu-- I-- kami above--please!”</p><p>He abandoned her breast, tweaking her nipple in farewell, and grabbed her hip, allowing him to piston into her weeping core. Kagome could do nothing but hold onto the headboard with a white knuckle grip as a wave of pleasure crashed through her body, her head eventually falling forward to allow her chin to rest on her collarbone. Looking down her body to between her legs she expected to see the telltale mess of a successful romp, but was pleased that the condom had done its job and minimized cleanup--among other things. </p><p>Groaning at the sudden emptiness of Inuyasha leaving her, she wobbled a bit as she turned around to face him. Instead of staring at her with his usual fangy grin, though, her lover was staring down at his dick like he didn’t know what to do with it. Which, she realized with a small giggle, he didn’t. Careful of his hypersensitive state, she removed the condom for him and made her wobbly way to the bathroom to put it in the trash. After taking a moment to clean herself up, she stepped back into the bedroom and found that Inuyasha had already snuggled himself deep into the blankets. She agreed, a nap was absolutely in order. She made sure the door was locked and padded across the room and back to the bed. Inuyasha held the blanket up for her, and after taking a brief second to appreciate his nude form, she climbed in and settled herself on his chest, his arm wrapped ‘round her middle. Closing her eyes, she let herself be lulled to sleep by Inuyasha’s steady heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>